The Best Things
by Ariel119
Summary: Spoilers for 4x11.  Rick has a plan.  Caskett fluff, plus.  ONE shot.


**The song in this story is from White Christmas, the ONE movie I make it my business to watch every year. Thanks to Irving Berlin for letting me borrow the lyrics. This is just my way of gearing up for tomorrow night (Woo HOO).**

* * *

><p>Ryan and Jenny's wedding was joyfully witnessed by family and friends, most namely Castle and Alexis, Beckett, Lanie and her date, and Esposito, who stood stiffly in his tuxedo beside the mathlete best man. At the reception they checked the place cards and found that Rick and Alexis had been placed at the same table with Kate and, since the head table would be for the happy couple, their maid of honor and best man, Esposito. Lanie and her date were across the room, thanks to Jenny and some last minute tinkering with the seating arrangements.<p>

They enjoyed appetizers while the bride and groom were taking photos, then sat down to a family style dinner, with large serving plates bearing the various entrées and sides at each table. Even as he ate, the wheels were turning. Alexis even confronted him about it while Kate was in the ladies' room. "Dad. I know that look. You're up to something."

With a twinkle in his eye he countered "If I admit that I am, will you agree to be my accomplice?" Alexis' only answer was a long-suffering sigh.

A little while later, Rick found Javier at the sink in the men's room, the one place where Kate couldn't catch them conspiring. "Esposito, I have a proposition for you."

His eyes darted around, looking for occupied stalls. Finding none, he growled "Dude, you say something like that to me again when we're in the bathroom, you just remember I'm ARMED."

"Noted," Castle intoned solemnly. "Now. If I may continue? I think you and I may be able to help with one another's problems. I know you look after Kate like she's your sister. I also know that by some miracle I have passed your approval test. Don't deny it, I've heard that you've very subtly advocated for me. What I'm asking for is just a little more help in that department. In return, I'll see what I can do to help you out with Lanie."

"I'm listening."

Back in the ballroom, Rick watched Esposito dance with two or three women, then make his way to the DJ. Part one of his mission complete, he came back to their table. As the opening strains began of an old song with a swing flavor, he leaned over and gallantly said "Miss Castle, may I have this dance?"

When she bent to put her shoes back on, Rick grabbed him by the sleeve. "Just remember, she may be NEAR college age, but my daughter is no sorority girl." Esposito nodded gravely.

As they departed, Rick stood up and held his hand out to Kate. "Shall we?"

"No, thanks." She fiddled with her napkin, unwilling to meet his eye. Yes, she'd been working with her therapist, learning to move on, find an identity beyond 'daughter seeking justice for murdered mother'. And yes, she and Castle had been getting progressively closer She'd been letting her feelings peek out through chinks in the slowly crumbling wall, but being in his arms like that, in such a romantic setting, she was afraid he would read her too well. Even now, he was trying.

He gently grabbed her chin. "Kate. Dance with me. I've held you while I kissed you, while we nearly froze to death, while you nearly bled to death." He was proud of himself for not stumbling over those words. "We've been handcuffed together, awkwardly I might add. On the intimacy scale, this," he gestured to the dance floor, "is nothing."

Faced with that logic, Kate didn't see much choice, other than a flat out rejection that she knew would hurt him unnecessarily.

She accepted the proffered hand and let him lead her (might as well get used to it) onto the dance floor.

He took her in his arms as the words began, grateful that the song had had a long instrumental intro. He smiled and hummed along to the lyrics. "_The best things happen while you're dancing. Things that you would not do at home come naturally on the floor. For dancing soon becomes romancing_…" Kate's expression turned calculating right before she narrowed her eyes at him and he realized she'd figured out that he had orchestrated this. Unfazed, he sang the last line of the chorus _"Proving that best things happen while you dance."_

His look was so hopeful, Kate found herself having difficulty swallowing around the lump in her throat. When his arms pulled her in closer, she read the intent in his eyes. '_Oh God, not in front of 100 people_' warred with '_I want this so badly_' right before his lips found hers. The kiss was sweet and gentle and did not last nearly long enough for either of them, but they regretfully broke apart anyway, before things intensified and they embarrassed themselves. They danced to the rest of the song with less space between them than before, and returned to the table with indelible grins.

Across the floor, Alexis watched, her eyes widening. Esposito spun her so that he could get a look for himself, then muttered "About damn time."

"You don't look surprised. Which means he WAS up to something and _you_ were in on it," Castle's daughter accused him playfully.

"They would make each other so happy if they would just get their heads out of their butts, and he's finally starting to," he replied, making it clear that his actions were justified.

Alexis hummed thoughtfully before nodding in agreement. "Now what about you, Detective? When are YOU going to get your head out of YOUR butt, admit how you feel to Lanie, so YOU two can start making each other happy."

"And a child shall lead them," he replied, before kissing her hand and leading her to the edge of the floor. He then spun on his heel and strode determinedly to Lanie's table.

"Miss Parish, may I have the next dance?" He pulled her out of her chair before she could reply, shooting a warning look to her gaping date that made him all but shrink into the floor.

"Javier Esposito, have you LOST your mind?" she hissed, hurrying to keep up with him.

It wasn't until he'd gotten her to the center of the dance floor that he spoke. "No, Chica, I WAS crazy, before, for letting you go, but I've got you now, and I'm keeping you." He bent her over his arm in a passion-filled kiss that had her grabbing his lapels for support.

When he let her up, she raised an eyebrow at him for a second and he was sure she was going to slap him. Instead her face broke into a grin. "Well, alright then."

Javier looked up to find Kate and Rick standing on the edge of the floor, watching. They applauded lightly, Rick throwing in a wink that Kate did NOT miss. "You did that?"

From her other side a cheeky red head piped up. "No, WE did that. Giving Cupid a run for his money, right, Dad?"

"Right you are, Daughter," he replied thoughtfully. 'Cupid, huh?' he pondered.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it, for now, but I might spin off this next month... Thanks for reading, and I would LOVE to read your review!<strong>


End file.
